In the refining of timber in the form of boards in sawmills, planing mills, furniture factories or the like, it is often necessary that the boards be turned upside down between different working operations or in order to carry out quality inspection. Situations also arise when only certain boards in a batch are to be turned over. Such turning of boards has hitherto largely been carried out manually.